Just A Peak
by HHr4life
Summary: A little insight into Harry and Hermione's life a year after the Final Battle. Rating changed to M


**Chapter 1 **

Harry Potter sank into the soft cushions as a groan of pure contentment drifted off his lips. Auror training was no walk in the park and the protesting muscles screaming in his body was proof of that. After the war ended a little over a year ago he along with Ron and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish their last year. The idea of finally having a world free of Voldemort and a year at school with nothing more to worry about other than his N.E. was very refreshing and now here he was a new recruit in progress training to be an Auror. A lot has changed over the last year and on top of that was his still burgeoning relationship with Hermione.

Just her name brought a smile to his face as it always did. To this day Harry couldn't believe he was with Hermione. The immediate days after the war had been the worst; they had to bury so many people that it left Harry wondering what the use of defeating Tom Riddle when so many lives were lost. He had been there for the Weasleys as they had been there for him for so many years, they had opened their hearts and their home to him and he was afraid that by him ending his short lived romance with Ginny it would all go away. He had comforted Ginny the most he could but Harry had made it clear that there wasn't going to be anything more to them than friendship. The youngest Weasley hadn't accepted it at first but Harry couldn't see himself with her, of him having a future with her because they war changed him.

All the things he had done and everything he had seen over the months he had been horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione changed Harry and Ginny would never understand what they went through out there fighting to stay alive. It took a while but eventually Ginny gave in, succumbed and now they were once again friends, not to the point as they were before but it was getting there gradually. He understood her anger, she had waited, held on to a glimmer of hope that he would return to her and he did but the man who returned wasn't the boy she last saw. And as time went by Ginny realized what he had been trying to tell her. He still cared about her and he loved her but not the way he was in love with another. Hermione held his heart, body and soul.

The kiss during the battle and all the drama sixth year Harry had witnessed between Ron and Hermione had convince him that they were certainly going to be to together. Harry had prepared himself for it for he had known it was coming. The summer before their last year at Hogwarts after Hermione had brought her parents back from Australia with their memories intact he had see them together, their tiny moments of love and he was happy for them. After everything that had happened, everything that they had sacrificed to help him, he was happy that they were happy albeit the slight uneasy fluttering in his stomach. But when their term at Hogwarts had started Harry had noticed the way their interaction had changed and it wasn't long before he found out they had decided to remain friends, that is was better that way.

He remembered the feeling of profound relief that had engulfed him the moment he heard those words in the Great Hall and after that Harry had found himself seeking Hermione's presence constantly without the feeling as if he was doing something wrong. He had never question this fierce desire to be with her, he had never allowed himself to see their time spending as nothing more than friends hanging out but it was until Christmas came around that year that Harry realized just what that feeling meant. With a few charmed mistletoes added to the festivities, his growing confused feelings for Hermione had no chance to stay hidden. Harry smiled as he remembered the exact moment everything changed.

_The Burrow was suffused in an air of festivity that was addictive to everyone present. Harry was standing discretely just inside the living room as the rest of the Weasley gang along with Hermione part took in carol singing. A year before he was standing before his parent's headstone with Hermione trying to control his emotions. A year ago he would have never thought that he would have been alive to see another Christmas, to have worry free moment or just enjoy life for what it was. Presently Mrs. Weasley was serving eggnog and he accepted a glass with a smile before taking a sip and slipped into the kitchen but not as unseen as he would have like. A familiar pair of brown eyes had followed his departure._

_Harry had barely seated himself on the chair in the Weasleys kitchen when the door swung open presently his curly hair female best friend that had been occupying his dreams and thoughts in a not so best friend kind of way. His lips stretched into a wide grin as he took in her flushed face as well as her brand new knitted sweater with her initials and jeans. She was smiling at him and Harry felt his heart beat increased._

"_Well don't you look like you're having fun", he teased lightly drawing a smile from her lips. He swirled around to face her completely as she approached him._

"_I am, very much", she replied striding across the room and bracing herself on the table a few inches away from him, "it's nice to not have to worry about, well other things"._

"_Yeah I know the feeling", he replied and they shared another smile as laughter filtered through the air to them, "we can finally have a normal life"._

"_Are you doing ok", she asked her brows furrowing a bit and her eyes tinged with worry, "you've been quite all evening as well as on the train"._

_His Hermione, always perceptive to his feelings. Harry's lips quirked a bit and he clasped her hands in his, pulling her closer to him, "Hermione I'm fine, really", he added at her perfectly arched eyebrow, "there's nothing for you to worry about"._

"_Are you sure?" she asked inching closer and his breath caught as he felt the heat radiating from her body. Hermione made it worst by slipping a hand from his and bringing it to rest of his shoulder. The touch seared his skin and he hissed quietly. Merlin what she did to him? Harry's eyes leveled with hers as he lifted his head and his breath caught at her close proximity. _

"_I'm sure", he rasped as her other hand mimicked the movement of the first. His hands, on there own accord, moved around her hip holding her in place. As their eyes clashed Harry thought for a brief moment her eyes darkened with emotion before she blinked and it disappeared, "you have nothing to worry about"._

"_I am always going to worry about you Harry", she whispered running her tongue over her lips. Harry swallowed hard as his eyes traced the movement wishing it was his instead._

_Harry had no idea what was going on but at that moment all he could think about was kissing her, tasting her, feel her go up in flames in his arms. As if reading his thoughts an enchanted mistletoe appeared over their head. Hermione smiled softly at him, indicating to it, "It's not going to go away", she murmured softly and her cheeks pinked. Harry returned the smile with a crooked one of his own. He pulled her closer until her stomach was touching his chest and tightened his hands around her waist._

"_It is tradition after all, isn't it" he whispered slowly never taking his eyes off her. The distance between them decreased as Hermione dipped her head and met him half way. The moment their lips met fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. Every fiber in his body came alert as his lips played over her soft pliant ones. He pressed her closer as Hermione slid her fingers into his hair holding him captive briefly before she released his lips with a smack. Hermione's eyes were still closed when he looked at her and Harry knew that everything was going to be different, now that he found her, he was never going to let her go.._

"_You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that", he voiced softly with a smile when Hermione finally opened her eyes. The words were out before he could stop himself but at her grin he was happy that he did._

"_You have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that", she replied and Harry came on alert. She knew how he felt? Was he that obvious? Did she feel the same way? His mind filtered back to all the moments they spent since they arrived at Hogwarts and he was slightly shocked to know most of them were just the two of them. Ron was always there but he would eventually make an excuse to leave. All the time he had felt that Hermione wanted to tell him something but he never gave her the chance._

"_Does that mean you feel the same way", he asked with a little hesitance hoping she would say what he wanted to hear. _

"_Would I have kissed you if I didn't Harry?" she came back with quietly as her hands played with the hair at his nape, "would I still be here if I didn't?" Well he already knew the answer to both questions. Hermione would have been freaking out of she wasn't and that itself told him everything he needed to know but he still wanted to her say it._

"_I kissed you because I want to be with you Hermione", he said seriously never breaking eyes contact, "I have wanted to be with you for a while now but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I kept it inside. Do you feel the same way?"_

_He closed his eyes as she brushed his hair away from his face before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his scar. Harry shivered at the contact, no one had ever done that and his heart swelled with new emotions, so powerful he could barely breathe. Hermione lingered a bit in her actions before puling back a fraction and palmed his cheeks as her eyes shone warmly. She held him captive with her gaze before saying tenderly, "being with you was all I ever wanted Harry"._

The slam of the door brought him out of his reverie. He didn't budge from his position because he knew it was either going to be Ron or Hermione since they were all sharing Grimmauld Place. Harry had moved in after they finished school and offered it to his friends since it was way too big and isolated for one person. He pushed himself deeper into the couch as the long, lanky form of his best friend filled the room with a grin on his face. Ron had began working with George at the shop to help out and decided to make that his job for now.

"Mate from the looks of you I am so glad I didn't enroll in the program", Ron greeted as he settled himself opposite Harry still smiling, "but I'm sure Hermione will help take care of all the aches, well if she doesn't add more that is".

"Shut up", Harry replied his face turning red but the idea wasn't lost in him. Hermione making him achier was something he didn't mine at all, "she's working late at the hospital and believe me I am starting to wonder why I got into this in the first place as well".

"It because of your saving people thing", Ron added in good nature, "and the fact that it's what you are best at just makes you want to be an Auror more". Well he had a point there.

"How's the shop going?" he opted for not really wanting to talk about his training. Since Fred had died, George had become what anyone would without there other off, a half twin. His playfulness and amp for playing pranks was still there but it wasn't as obvious. Loosing Fred had done a number on him.

"Better", Ron replied all mirth gone now, "we even began testing new stuffs more and he's letting me do more stuff around the shop".

Harry nodded as silence descended the two mates, lost in there own thoughts. It wasn't long before Ron said it was time he hit the sack early. Harry knew it wasn't really that late and he was tired as well but he also wanted to wait up for Hermione. In the end Harry decided to take a shower, hoping it would help him stay awake however the soothing hot water worked against him and Harry was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was what felt like moments later but in reality it was a few hours that Harry felt the bed dip under the weight of another. Given that he didn't have his glasses on and the room had no lights Harry could barely see the outline of her figure. But as her subtle scent reached his nostril he knew exactly who it was. She would always try to be as quiet as possible but his body was in tuned to hers and whenever Hermione came home he would always wake up.

"Mione", he whispered, his voice husky with sleep. He felt her pause in removing the last of her clothing, "yeah it's me, sorry I woke you?"

Harry smiled into his pillow at her words; they had this conversation practically every time she came home late. The rustling of clothing being removed continued before Hermione slipped underneath the covers and slid closer to him. She wasn't naked but the hot skin not covered by her sleepwear touch his bare skin as he was only in some boxers setting him on fire as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Harry dipped his head and kissed the curve between her neck and shoulders, relishing the glide of the smoothness beneath his lips.

"Had a good night love?" he asked quietly resting his cheek against her soft hair. Hermione shifted so that she could look up at him in the dim room. She smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lips before taking her prior position.

"It wasn't as bad as your training I bet". He could feel her smile against his chest and he chuckled. She was presently drawing circles on the hard planes of his chest and Harry was finding it very distraction.

"It was a bit brutal but Ron had a great suggestion in how you can help me with the aches", he replied teasingly as he lightly traced her arm with his fingertips, "it make cost me a few more but I think I can handle it".

"Did he now", Hermione said as if having no idea what he could be talking about causing Harry to smile, "do you think we should take him seriously, I mean its Ron we're talking about".

"I know he can be a little slow sometimes but I think that this is a great idea", Harry replied. He flipped her on her back and settled himself between her parted thighs before Hermione could have a come back other that the yelp of surprise. Suddenly he wasn't tired anymore. Her hand immediately found their way into his hair, "trust me love this is a very good idea", he said burying his head in her neck.

"Then why are we still talking", she asked innocently as she pulled his head to her very tempting mouth, "we probably shouldn't waist any time because your aches may get worst before I can help ease the pain".

"Well you're the healer in charge", Harry breathed against her parted lips mere inches away from his and he pulled her hands from his hair and tangled her fingers together with his and placed them on the pillow other side of her head.

It wasn't long before their lips were crushed against each others as tongues twirled in a sensual battle for control. Harry griped her hands, preventing her from torturing his body and he pressed his hard body in her pliant one, molding each dip and curve to him. He kissed her hard pouring everything he felt into it. Hermione arched up into him, the brush of her breast against chest created hot tingles along his spine. Harry clasped both of her wrists in one hand as the other trailed to her calf and he hooked her leg over his waist pressing their center intimately together.

Hermione gasp and bucked beneath him when Harry teasing brushed his arousal over her moist privates and she tightened her legs around him. He ultimately released her hands and Hermione wrapped her hands at him nape and fused their lips together as Harry glided his hands up her thighs, over her hips and up her stomach taking her jersey along with them until he broke away from her and tugged it over her head. He wasted no time in reuniting their lips and his hands covered every inch of her skin touching and teasing her until her body was a field of fiery nerves and she pleaded for release.

With a wave of his hand her knickers as well as his boxers disappeared leaving nothing but hot skin touching, burning, branding, and gliding against skin. Harry pushed against her needing the connection of her body as much as she was begging it. Harry summoned his wand and murmured the conceptive charm out of habit before he captured her lips in a hungry searing kiss as his hard member found her center and slip in one tortuous inch by torturous inch. Hermione gasped against his lips as she grasped at him, digging her nails into his shoulders as her cries of passion fueled his need to increase his tempo gliding into her slick heat faster and faster until both of them were gasping for sweet release just beyond the edge.

He anchored his hands at her lips and buried his face in the crevice of her neck as he thrust deeper, longer and harder into the heart of her body bringing them closer to the edge each time. He could never get enough of her and Harry knew he never will. Hermione was in his blood, she was apart of him that couldn't be separated. It wasn't long before he felt her walls clutch him tighter before she quivered beneath him as her climaxed exploded around his hard length. Harry groaned and with two more thrust he spilled within thinking he would never stop as pleasure course through his weak limbs. Nothing but their ragged, uneven breathing filled the room as Harry remained embedded deep within her with his head on her chest. His arms traveled to his side and he lifted her so that his arms could wrap around her waist. The movement tickled his desire for her again.

He lifted his head and swiped the droplets of moisture along her neck as his lips trailed a scorching line to her lips. Harry smiled as he claimed her lips in a soft, tender kiss letting her know he loved her, that he loved every minute of what just occurred between them as he did every time they made love whether it was hard and fast to slow and leisurely. After they separated Harry propped himself on his elbows either side of her on the bed and gazed down into her eyes and face still flushed with pleasure. The reluctance to leave her body was very present.

"I could stay like this forever", he murmured softly as he tucked her hair behind her ears. Hermione slid her hands to the hollow of his back with slight pressure causing him to groan.

"You say that every time we make love Harry", she replied her voice a shade deeper and with a smile of her own, "and we know you'll say it after the next time as well".

"Well it isn't my fault that it gets better and better between us love", he said kissing her chin, scraping his teeth on her soft skin.

"You have a point there Mr. Potter and it seems like your body is in good shape for tomorrow", Hermione added with a grin referring to his hypothesis that making love would ease the aches in his muscles.

"They did say you're a bloody good healer didn't they", Harry said and lowered his lips to her taking advantage as she opened her mouth to reply. Harry pulled out of her body and settled beside her and pulled her against him. Hermione pillowed her head against his shoulders and wrapped her hand around his waist as he murmured a cleansing spell over both of them.

"I love you", she whispered into his chest and Harry smiled as she kiss him over his heart where the light imprint of the locker was. He pulled her closer, if it was possible. He will never get tired of hearing her say those words. She was the first person to tell him she loved and she was the first person he told it to.

"I love you too Hermione".

**Reviews are very welcomed :)**


End file.
